Help With The Freezer
Help With The Freezer is the fifth installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Set about two years after their senior year at BHHS. Isaac and Scott have moved in with each other and have been dating for some unknown time. A new delivery shakes things up one day and Scott seizes the opportunity to help Isaac with his past. Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 19:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm leaving," Scott said, searching around the kitchen for his keys. "Alright," Isaac answered from the sofa. "Ah," Scott said upon finding them. He walked over to Isaac and kissed his cheek. "Remember, the new refrigerator is coming today." "Hence why I'm sitting here and not on my way to class," Isaac said, looking up from his tablet. "They should be here within the hour," Scott said, choosing to ignore Isaac's smart-ass retort. "The check is on the counter. Try to be nice." Isaac looked up at Scott and made a face, causing Scott to smirk as he walked to the door of their one-bedroom apartment. "Don't forget about me," Scott teased. "Yes, my alpha," Isaac said impatiently. Scott shook his head and closed the door behind him, locking up. Isaac looked from the closed door, to the counter, to the barren hole where their defunct refrigerator/freezer used to be sitting. 7:40 appeared on his watch and he picked up his cell phone. Class time. Isaac dialed on his phone and suddenly he was called into his biology class; he was taking classes at Beacon Hills Community College to eventually transfer to UCSF. Only 20 minutes passed, however, before there was a knock at the door. Isaac muted his end of the dial and moved to open the door. "Hey guys," Isaac said, seeing two burly deliver guys with a long refrigerator/freezer between them. "Mr. McCall?" the first one said, a clip board in hand. "Lahey, actually. Scott's my roommate." "Ah, yeah he said you might be answering the door. Where do you want this?" "In here," Isaac said, pointing his thumb back over his shoulder. The two guys followed him while Isaac plopped back down on the couch, bringing the cell phone back to his ear; his professor was still going on about proteins. "Sir," began the same delivery guy, "there's a problem with the freezer. This is a newer model and the connection with the wall doesn't fit right, old apartment and all." "So what do we do?" Isaac said, pulling the phone away from his ear. "We can come back tomorrow with the proper connection. Until then we actually have a freezer chest in the truck; the delivery address was an abandoned apartment downstairs so we can accommodate you with the chest until then. Will that work?" Isaac looked from the man's face to the large pile of frozen foods covered in ice in the sink. As much as he hated the idea of another chest in his house, he nodded. "That…works." The man nodded and turned to go fetch the chest when Isaac added, "Just make sure you come tomorrow." — Ʌ | Ʌ | Ʌ — When Scott walked into their apartment late that evening he found all of the lights off. Immediately Scott's claws emerged and his eyes glowed red. "Isaac?" he said tentatively as the door automatically closed behind him. "I'm in here," came Isaac's voice, his tone rather normal. Scott flicked on the light as his wolf features disappeared and saw Isaac on the couch where he'd left him. "Why're the lights off?" Isaac didn't answer, just continued to stare ahead at the wall parallel to their bedroom wall, parallel to the couch. "Isaac?" Scott said, dropping his book bag on the floor while walking towards his boyfriend. "What's going on?" ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi